Mr. Mean
In Series * Mr. Uppity: Both are rich and are mean. * Little Miss Splendid: Both are rich and are rarely mean. * Mr. Grumpy: Both are blue and mean. * Mr. Grumble: Both are mean. * Mr. Crosspatch: Both are mean. * Little Miss Bossy: Both are blue and mean. * Mr. Rude: Both are mean. Out of Series *Seito Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh, both love money), *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both are mean and love money), *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are mean and love money), *Zorran (TUGS, both are mean, rude & bossy to those around them with one or two exceptions), *Tricia (6teen, both are mean), *Jasmine and Prudith (Sorry I've Got No Head, all three complain about the costs of some things) *Dade (Harvey Beaks, both are mean), *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both love money), *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are mean and cruel), *Miss Winner (Nuzzle and Scratch, both are mean), *Hades (Hercules, both have blue and are mean) *Megamind (Namesake, both are blue and mean) *Mr Rattle (Bernard's Watch, both are mean and are bullies), *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat, both are very greedy and very cruel), *Miraz (Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, both are cruel), *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants, both love money, hate spending it and have blue), *Moneybags (Spyro, they are both greedy for money), *Captain Syrup (Nintendo, both love money) *Chef (Total Drama series, both are cruel and they want money) *Uncle Scrooge (Mickey Mouse, both like their money), *George the Steamroller (The Railway Series, both are mean), *Hookhand (Tangled, both are mean) *Mr. Haney (Green Acres, both love money), *James (Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo, both love money), *Waluigi (Mario, Nintendo, both are skinny and mean), *Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are stingy, love money and are mean at times) *Wario (Donkey Kong series, both are stingy, mean and love money) *Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel (Sonic the Hedgehog series, SEGA, both love money and treasures), *98462 and 87546 (The Railway Series, all three are blue, mean and spiteful, although 98462 and 87546 were much worse than Mr. Mean), *Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins, both love money), *Old-Stuck Up (The Railway Series, both are blue with yellow and mean), *Lotso (Toy Story 3, both are cruel), *Mr. Burns (The Simpsons, both love money, are mean, are stingy and are cruel), *Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto 4, both are mean) *Carol (Futurama, both love money and are mean) *Gustavo Rocque (Big Time Rush, both are mean), *Horace Schemer (Shining Time Station, both are mean and rude), *King Midas (Greed or No Greed, both are greedy and love gold), *Lumpjaw (Bongo/Fun and Fancy Free, both are mean), *Judge Judith (Judge Judy, both are mean and rude), *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run, both are slender, mean and love money), *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit, both are mean and love money), *Mrs. Clonkers (The BFG, both are cruel), *The Bloodbottler and The Fleshlumpeater (The BFG, all three are cruel), *Mr. Curry (Paddington Bear, both are mean), *Mr. Nerdon (Horrid Henry, both are cruel), *Bowser (Mario Series., both are mean and cruel), *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are blue and mean), *Bully (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are mean and horrible), *Buxton the Blue Cat (The Magic Roundabout, both are blue and mean), *Dick Dastardly (Hanna-Barbera, both are mean and say 'Drat'), *Prince John (Robin Hood, both love money and are mean), *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are mean), *Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox (Song of the South, all three are mean), *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat, both are bullies), *Mezmeron (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are cruel and mean) *Waggs the Squirrel (Once Upon a Forest, both are bullies), *Randall Weems (Recess, both are bullies), *Slugloafe (Sabrina: The Animated Series, both are bullies), *Willie MacFuzz (The Family Ness, both are bullies and wear blue), *Devil Jin (Tekken, both are mean and like to cause trouble), *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, both are cruel), *Lickboot (Tom and Jerry Movie, both love money), *Ventus-Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, both are cruel and mean), *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol, both are mean, cruel and love money), *Scrooge McDuck (Disney, both love money), *Conker the Squirrel (Diddy Kong Racing, both love money), *Carter Pewterschimdt (Family Guy, both have blue, are mean and are greedy for money), *Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine (1968), all are blue and mean), *Joe Muffaw (Paul Bunyan, both are rude and mean), *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda, both are mean, cruel and greedy), *The Dancing Dogs (Madagascar, all are rude and mean), *Stingy (LazyTown, both love money and have the word "Stingy" in their names), *Smitty (Dumbo, both are bullies), *Roscoe and DeSotto (Oliver and Company, all three are bullies), *Clint, Kirk and Burt (Romuald the Reindeer, all four are bullies), *Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold, both are mean, deceitful, cruel, and are bullies), *Weasel McGreed (The Berestain Bears, both are blue, mean and greedy), *Suneo, Gian (Doraemon, all three are mean, cruel, greedy and are bullies), *Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are cruel and mean), *Randy Pincherson (Fish Hooks, both are mean, cruel, and love money) *Gorgonzola (Chowder, both are mean and love money), *TK (Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record, both are mean and rich), *The Spiteful Breakvan (The Railway Series, both are mean), *Cyril sneer (The Raccoons, both are mean, cruel and love money), *P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life, both are mean, cruel and love money), *Keroro (Sgt Frog, both are cruel and loves money), *Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie, both are cruel and love money), *Wilton Cashmore (Joshua Jones, both love money). *October (Months of the Year, both are mean and cruel), *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken, both are mean). *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken, both are cruel and hungry for money). *Mr. Pumpers (Breadwinners, both are in love with money and are blue) *Syndrome (The Incredibles, both are mean) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are blue and love money) *Scissors (Brawl of the objects, both are tall and mean) *Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants, both are cruel) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are cruel) *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House, both are sometimes cruel) *Lana Loud (The Loud House, both have blue and are hungry for money) *Nana Noodleman (Sing, both are rich and mean) *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner both are mean and both like money) *Diesel 10 (The Railway Series, both are bullies, mean and cruel) *Bluenose (TUGS, both are mean) *Snively (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are rich and hungry for money) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are rich and love money) *Donut (Battle For Dream Island, both are mean) *Harold Slikk (Angry German Kid, both are old meanies) *Jake (Outnumbered, both are mean and nasty) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country, both are mean and never share anything) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both are mean) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear blue, rich, and are sometimes mean) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear blue and are sometimes mean) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear blue and are sometimes mean) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear blue and are rarely mean) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear blue and are mean sometimes) *Danny Fenton/Phantom (Namesake series, both wear blue and are mean sometimes) *Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, both are rich and love money) *Mr. Lancer (Danny Phantom, both are mean) *Napoleon (Animal Farm, both are mean) *Hiram Lodge (Archie series, both are rich and are sometimes mean) *Hilda Spellman (Archie series, both wear blue and sometimes mean) Gallery Kazuya Mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima Heihachi Mishima.png|Heihachi Mishima The Spiteful Brake Van.png|The Spiteful Brake Van Harold Slikk.png|Harold Slikk Plankton.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton 800px-BowserNSMBUDX.png|Bowser Screenshot_20190505-141306_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190505-141313_Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge Filthy_Rich_ID_S2E12.png|Filthy Rich Danny Fenton.png|Danny Fenton Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge Mcduck Napoleon.png|Napoleon MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 Category:Main series